goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 3
Level 3 is the third level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 27, with the player taking on the role of Lisa as the level's protagonist. Level 3 takes place in the harbor area of Springfield and focuses on finding Bart. Despite the severity of the situation, Lisa is sidetracked by nuisances within Springfield several times. Plot After the events of Level 2's cutscene, Bart has been declared missing and the hunt is on. Lisa, Bart's younger sister, has taken it upon herself to personally find Bart. She runs across town looking for any information about Bart's location, but her efforts are in vain until she consults Captain McAllister. Appearance Level 3 is the last unique level in the main game, as all other levels after this one reuse the maps from the first three levels. It takes place at the beach-side part of Springfield during sunset, it is also the last level to take place during the day, and is the first level to incorporate vehicle headlights. The map includes locations found in the show such as The Android's Dungeon, Barney's Bowalarama, the Aztec Theater, and of course, Krusty Burgers. Notable locations in Level 3 include the Squidport, the Burns Casino, the observatory, and the Duff Brewery. Lastly, half of the map is dominated by freeway and forest along with the Springfield Sign, and includes a smaller part of town, including the observatory, Kamp Krusty, a massive, destroyed bridge, and The Android's Dungeon, while the other half is dominated by the ocean, and includes the Squidport, the Burns Casino, the larger part of town, the C-Spanker, and the Duff Brewery. Missions #Nerd Race Queen (Objectives: Race the Nerd to the Itchy & Scratchy Store, collect the Comic and then get Back To The Store To Seal The Comic!) #Clueless (Objectives: Talk to Milhouse / Drive to Wall E. Weasel's and Talk to Milhouse Again / Drive to Planet Hype and Talk to Milhouse Another Time / Drive by the Springfield Sign and Talk to Milhouse Once Again) #Bonfire of the Manatees (Objectives: Talk to Apu and chase after Cletus and collect 15 meat / Drive To The Observatory and Talk To Proffessor Frink) #Operation: Hellfish (Objectives: Purchase Otto's school bus and collect Bart's lucky red hat / Chase after and destroy the first sedan / Drive to the Aztec Theatre and destroy the next one and go to Planet Hype and destroy the last one) #Slithery Sleuthing (Objective: Collect 3 strikes to arrest Snake) #Fishy Deals (Objective: Collect all 21 fish) #The Old Pirate and the Sea (Objective: Make sure to use a strong car when destroying the Limo.) Bonus Princi-Pal (Objectives: Drive to the The Right Fluff Laundromat and collect item / Drive to the Krusty Burger by the Android's Dungeon and talk to the squeaky-voiced teen and collect the item / Get back into the car and drive to Mr. Burns' Casino then talk to DR. Nick and collect the item / Get back into the car and drive back to Skinner at the Arcade) Vehicles *Malibu Stacy Car (Starting vehicle) *School Bus (Purchase from Otto for 300 coins) *Sedan (Level 3) (Bonus Mission) *Book Burning Van (Street Race prize) *Nerd Car (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) *Donut Truck (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) Wasp Cameras #Outside the Springfield Observatory. #Over the broken railing of the Springfield Dam. #Through the doors in the Dam Wall after Wasp #2 #At Kamp Krusty: Near the stage #At Kamp Krusty: Back of the stage #By jumping down the well at Kamp Krusty, the player will appear by a drain pipe at the roadside. #Ye Olde-off Ramp Inn (Down from Observatory + up from pipe exit) #Behind the glass wall of the Duff Brewery #Under the first Duff Blimp #Under the second Duff Blimp #Left Studio of Krusty Studio #Studio B of Krusty Studio #On the Left of C-Spanker #Next to the Crane of C-Spanker #Bottom of the Stairs from C-Spanker #On the boardwalk in front of the lighthouse #On top of the roof from Planet Hype #Under the boardwalk on the beach #On the roof of Barney's Bowlarama #On the roof of Android's Dungeon Collector Cards #Angel Skeleton #Bart's Soul #Evil Braces #Lisa Lionheart #Lisa's Machine #Lisa's Valentine #A Soy Pop Gags # Robot with the knife in the back of Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out at Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from Krusty Burger. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the ship. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Quotes Bonus Lisa: Principal Skinner, Bart's missing! Seymour Skinner: Bart's gone?! What a tragedy! Uh, to get this mind off this terrible loss which we all feel, why don't you run a few uh, errands or as I call them "grief helper's farming". Lisa: But Bart's only missing! Seymour Skinner: Well, looking for that little monster-I mean treasure, can't help anything. You might as well pick up Mother's dry cleaning for me. ---- Lisa: I need Principal Skinner's dinner. Squeaky-Voiced Teen: Here, would you like a Krusty Ribwich? Lisa: Ugh! I'm a vegetarian! Squeaky-Voiced Teen: Oh, there's no meat in it. Just paste and MSG. ---- Lisa: Uh, Doctor Nick, I'm here to pick up Principal Skinner's "personal items". Dr. Nick: Hi, little girl! Are you so cute; here the Principal's anti-fungal cream. Lisa: Eww! ---- Seymour Skinner: (delightful) There. I've got Mother's laundry, dinner for Edna and me, and uh, some personal items. Now if you just help me find a place that carries Mother's favorite canned aspic... Lisa: (interrupts Skinner's speech) This is ridiculous! I can't keep doing errands for you, I've got to find Bart. Seymour Skinner: For helping me with my ridiculous errands, I suppose I owe you something: if you need help for recovering your brother's body, uh, living body, give me a call. Original missions [in beforemath] Lisa: I need to find my stupid brother, have you seen him? Comic Book Guy: Yes, yes, can't talk now, I must get the last copy of the new Itchy & Scratchy Adventures comic. It's the controversial issue in which they finally kiss! Assist me and I will aid you with your dilemma. [in aftermath] Comic Book Guy: Now to get this inky treasure into its mylar sanctuary. Lisa: What about Bart? I asked you, have you seen him? Comic Book Guy: I think I saw him at the Noiseland Arcade. Ugh, video games, what a waste of money. Now to go online and bid $1000 for Itchy & Scratchy corn-cob holders. Terrific, terrific expense. ---- Lisa: Milhouse, has Bart been here? Milhouse: Uh, I haven't seen him. Hey, can I buy you a frozen yogurt? I'll throw in two dry toppings or one wet topping. Lisa: Bart's disappeared! You have to help me find him. Milhouse: Well, he might be at the Wall E. Weasel's. He likes the smell of the ball cage. [at Wall E. Weasel's] Lisa: Milhouse, what are you doing here? Milhouse: Lisa, what a coincidence! Hey, is that a new dress? Lisa: No, I've been wearing this dress for years. Now, where's Bart? Milhouse: (sigh) I think he's at the Planet Hype. [at Planet Hype] Milhouse: Oh hi, Lisa. Ha, fancy meeting you here. Lisa: (annoyed) Stop following me! Milhouse: Uh, I heard Bart might be out by the Springfield Sign. Perhaps you'd like to share some chewing gum. [by the Springfield sign] Milhouse: Hi, Lisa, my your hair looks bleaning today. Lisa: (even more annoyed) Milhouse, have you seen Bart or not?! Milhouse: (sighs) So, Lisa, do you have a date for the harvest dance? Lisa: This is not a good time! Milhouse: IT'S NEVER A GOOD TIME! (cries) Lisa: Bart always hung out at the Kwik-E-Mart, maybe Apu has seen him. ---- Apu: Oh, this is terrible. A very bad man is delivering road kill to all the Krusty Burgers, which are cheaper than my Kwik-E-Dogs! ---- Lisa: Professor Frink, Professor Frink!! My brother Bart is missing. Have you seen him? Professor Frink: Well, let's see now, Bart helped me build a monster and then disappeared in a bright light. Lisa: Wow! This is crazy. I need someone to talk to who is wise and learned. ---- Lisa: Grampa, can you help me find Bart? He's missing. Abe: Maybe I'm just a senile old man, but Bart's lucky red hat fell out of that black car. Lisa: Wow, Grandpa, what a great clue! You showed why senior citizens are valuable members of the community. Abe: I think my baby teeth are growing back, that's why I had to punch that nurse! Lisa: I better get something big if I want to take that car out, like that School Bus. [goes to see Otto] Otto, I know I'm a little young to be asking this... Otto: Look, I don't have any special brownies left, I ate them all. Lisa: But do you think I can use your school bus? Otto: Oh, right, cool. Meet my price and she's all yours, little lady! ---- [in beforemath and getting a cool outfit] Lisa: Excuse me, Chief Wiggum? Can you help? I've gotta find my brother. Chief Wiggum: Uh, sorry little girl. I'm busy collecting evidence on Jailbird. We're busting him on the three strikes law. Lisa: How many strikes do you have so far? Chief Wiggum: Uhh... no strikes, but that's only because I'm a very, very bad cop. Now, first of all, if we're gonna go undercover, you will need a disguise. Lisa: You mean like an eye patch? Chief Wiggum: Hey, good one! Heh-if we could afford a disguise like that, I wouldn't be getting paid in potato chip coupons. Lisa: So, what disguise do you have? Chief Wiggum: Well, here's one of Ralph's old Halloween costumes. Lisa: Fine, wait here and I'll get changed. [in aftermath] Chief Wiggum: And strike three: littering. Alright, we got all we need on this low-life. Now, about your brother. I've seen lots of mysterious government types over at the docks. Ah-maybe they sent him on a nice cruise. They got some great package deals these days. Five for face, perpo, inclusive! Lisa: Thanks Chief, you ARE a good cop after all. Chief Wiggum: Aw, you're just saying that! Lisa: Yes I am! ---- Lisa: Chief Wiggum said that there were strange stuff going on around here. Have you noticed anything weird? You know, black sedans, guys with dark glasses? Captain McCallister: Yargh, maybe I seen something, and maybe I haven't. Render me a favor and it might jar me memory. Ha-ha! Lisa: What favor? Captain McCallister: I've got a shipment here of live mackerel. Can ye navigate the fishies to the finest restaurants in the Squidport? Lisa: Those poor fish! I mean, sure I'll help. ---- [in beforemath] Captain McCallister: Arr, thanks for delivering me catch of the day. Now, I can tell ye, I saw yer brother. Lisa: Really?! That's great. Captain McCallister: Aye, he was in a long, black limo and... ahoy, there she drove! [in aftermath] Lisa: Oh God, I destroyed the limo and killed Bart! Captain McCallister: (chuckles) No murder ye be, he wasn't in the limo. He got out, and he boarded that ship. Lisa: Can you take me there? Captain McCallister: N'arr, I hate the sea. [before the next level] Lisa: Bart, I found you! Bart: (instinct dialect) Cola... (indistinct dialect) Sedans... (indistinct dialect) Cola... (indistinct dialect) Sedans... (indistinct dialect) What? (indistinct dialect) Lisa: Bart, Bart, snap out of it! Oh, I've gotta wake him up. Bart, how old are you? Bart: (more indistinct dialect) Lisa: What's your favorite catch phrase?! Bart: Kiss my grits! (more indistinct dialect) Lisa: It's no use! His brain is even more broken than usual. All I could do is take you home...and get you a diaper. Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki